The Optical Imaging Facility provides ongoing service to SACI members by providing access to state-of-the-art digital optical imaging equipment, including two multi-parameter digitized video microscope workstations, a confocal microscope workstation and a multi-photon excitation microscope. Core personnel consult with new clients regarding the appropriate instrumentation for their specific needs. Experimental design is discussed, including specimen preparation and probe selection. Clients are introduced to the equipment and assisted in feasibility studies. Once feasibility is demonstrated, clients are trained by the staff to be primary users of the equipment. Once trained, clients have access to the facility on an as-needed basis following reservation of instrument time. The Optical Imaging Facility is housed in the UTHSCSA Department of Cellular and Structural Biology, and contains two multi-parameter digitized video microscope workstations, a confocal microscope workstation and a multi-photon excitation microscope. Dr. Brian Herman will direct the Optical Imaging Facility. Dr. Herman has over 20 years of experience in the development and application of this technology to biomedical questions. The Optical Imaging Facility will provide the following services and benefits; Optical microscopic instrumentation; Computer hardware and software for analysis of digital images and production of publication quality prints; Writing application-specific software, maintaining the NT Server, and providing computer application support and training related to the microscope image acquisition and analysis; and Consultation and education regarding the theory and application of optical imaging to insure the quality of research conducted by SACI members.